


翹屁嫩兔

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	翹屁嫩兔

**00.**

 

　　王俊凯龟毛又洁癖，对于除了自己以外任何有长毛的生物都不甚喜欢，自觉能抵抗所有可爱动物的攻击，小猫小狗什么的对他而言都是一团毛球一滩口水的行动垃圾制造机。

 

 

**01.**

 

　　于是在王总裁接到他亲姊王凯莉电话：「兔子跟小朋友，选一个？」时，他下意识回答：「小朋友？」

 

　　「很好，滚来开门。」

 

　　「？？？」王俊凯不明所以，对这做事总是霸道强势风风火火的亲姊却有天生的谜之怂样，难得有空在家把客厅搞成个人观影院穿着浴袍端着红酒瘫在沙发里准备好好享受人生，也硬是把自己从软绵绵的抱枕堆里拔起来，滚去开门。

 

　　「借住你家几天，你艳芬妹妹家的小表弟。」王凯莉直接把一团白白软软香香的人往王俊凯怀里怼，「好好照顾人家，有事没事都别找我，你是成熟的总裁了要学会自己演完总裁剧本。」

 

　　「搞啥子……」王俊凯震惊的看着王凯莉把手中两个艳红色的大行李箱推进他家门，草草交代几句让他遇到啥事都别大惊小怪，甩甩长发把门关上就走了。

 

　　「……你好，我叫易烊千玺。」在他怀里的小家伙抬起一张粉嘟嘟的小脸，眨巴着水亮亮的大眼，声音也是乖巧绵软的，唤醒了风中凌乱的王俊凯，「王叔叔？」

 

　　「？」王俊凯瞪着眼，忍着骂人的冲动，把易烊千玺推开一步之远，更正道，「我叫王俊凯，你叫我凯哥就行。」

 

　　「哦，好的，小凯哥哥。」

 

 

**02.**

 

　　王俊凯坐回沙发上，一旁的小朋友规规矩矩地坐在沙发另一头，小手手蜷起手指放在膝盖上，乖巧地看着王俊凯，给他解释了下因为父母亲出国家里没人照顾他，托表哥帮忙但表哥没空所以辗转请凯莉姐姐处理的事。

 

　　「难道我看起来就像吃饱撑着没事干？当我这是托儿所？」

 

　　王俊凯口气透露出明显不悦，易烊千玺耸拉嘴角，瘪着小嘴，漂亮的茶色眼眸瞬间盈满水光，可怜兮兮地望向王俊凯，「小凯哥哥，对不起，我会努力不给你添麻烦的！」

 

　　王俊凯见他那软绵绵的样子，把「你的存在对我来说就是麻烦」这句话给吞肚里，暗自深吸了口气，平复满腹怒火，「你爸妈以前没出过国？」言下之意以前怎么处理现在就怎么处理不行吗。

 

　　「那个……因为这次比较特殊。」

 

　　「有啥好特殊？」

 

　　「我快成年了。」

 

　　「所以？」

 

　　「……你之后就知道了。」易烊千玺小声嘟囔，王俊凯没听清楚，过会儿才反应过来，「你说你几岁来着？」

 

　　「十、十七！但我快十八了！」

 

　　王俊凯看着那张粉嫩嫩的小脸，苹果肌饱满满脸胶原蛋白，双颊还总是白里透红看起来像草莓大福，不禁感叹年轻就是本钱，想了想也不好跟小孩子计较什么，给人介绍家里设施构造可动用的部分，并把客房收拾收拾让易烊千玺睡那。

 

　　「我帮你把行李拿过去吧，你等等洗完澡就赶紧去睡。」

 

　　易烊千玺看着王俊凯露在黑色浴袍外的胸膛和修长的小腿肚，下意识咽口水，「好、好的，谢谢小凯哥哥。」

 

 

**03.**

 

　　王大总裁的日常多了一样任务，养小孩。

 

　　准确来说是养青少年，但对于奔三的王先生而言那个未成年小团子就是小屁孩，早上还得提早出门送小朋友去学校，他亲眼见到当易烊千玺高高兴兴从他的大奔蹦跳下车时，同学凑过去对他说哇你爸爸开车送你上学吗？

 

　　王俊凯脸差点气歪，对着后照镜看看自己的俊脸，分明是帅气逼人成熟菁英，你家爸爸大你十岁啊玩扮家家酒呢！

 

　　本来不打算接易烊千玺下课的王总裁俊凯先生，自打那天意外听见后只要公司没事便提早下班，开着豪车杵在校门口最醒目的地方等易烊千玺放学，宽肩窄腰长腿倚在车门边，随便凹造型都帅得让婆婆妈妈人妻少妇投以钦慕。

 

　　「哇千玺！你哥来接你吗？好帅！」

 

　　很好，总算听到人话。

 

　　「小凯哥哥！」易烊千玺背着双肩书包，灰色的运动校服穿在他身上硬是比旁人更显青春活力，那张带着软肉白嫩嫩的小脸在夕阳下映红，软软的刘海随着他跑动而被风吹往两侧，看起来傻呼呼的。

 

　　「嗯，上车。」

 

　　王俊凯面色冷静，但心里莫名有些悸动，这小朋友可爱得过分了。

 

 

**04.**

 

　　偶尔两人也会一同坐在沙发上，用王俊凯那面镶在墙上的大屏幕液晶电视看电影，易烊千玺手里捧着双皮奶，吸溜吸溜的，王俊凯本来是不允许他在客厅进食，怕他高级羊毛地毯被弄脏，但易烊千玺只要眨眨眼，鼓起粉嘟嘟的脸颊，王俊凯拒绝的话总是能吞回去。

 

　　「怎么可以吃兔兔？兔兔这么可爱，你这样太残忍了！」

 

　　电视里传来女人娇滴滴的哭声，王俊凯满脸鄙夷，正想扭头跟易烊千玺吐槽顺便好好教育，殊不知小朋友眼眶通红，双皮奶也不吃了，僵硬地转身对着王俊凯，嘴唇发白，看得王俊凯瞬间有点慌，以为小朋友怎么了。

 

　　「啊？怎么了？双皮奶坏了？」

 

　　谁知被他这一问，易烊千玺眼泪就滑出眼眶，皱起小脸委屈巴巴，「怎么可以吃兔兔？兔兔不可爱吗？」

 

　　「……」王俊凯有点凌乱，一时间分不出这小孩是故意学电视情节在搞他呢，还是真的心疼兔子呢？他老家吃兔子可是花样百出好吧，啥兔头、红烧兔、手撕兔、鲜兔锅，想怎么吃就怎么吃！

 

　　易烊千玺见王俊凯表情诡异，伸出手扯扯王俊凯的衣襬，小脸煞白，「小凯哥哥，兔兔不可爱吗？」

 

　　「……可爱。」王俊凯想说可爱个屁他最讨厌有毛的生物，但看易烊千玺那双水汪汪的期盼眼神，他还能说啥？

 

　　「那、你吃兔兔吗？」

 

　　「……」要说谎呢还是不说谎呢这是个问题。

 

　　易烊千玺抽着小鼻尖，泪眼汪汪，「小凯哥哥你喜欢兔兔吗？」

 

　　说谎就说谎，难道还会天打雷劈？王俊凯抽抽眼角，「……喜欢。」

 

　　易烊千玺松了口气，脸颊跟耳尖莫名通红，瞅了瞅王俊凯，「我也喜欢。」

 

 

**05.**

 

　　王俊凯会开一半就接到学校电话，说易烊千玺出事了要家长去接，匆匆忙忙撇下会议飚车去到学校，在保健室找到缩成一团瑟瑟发抖面颊潮红的易烊千玺，校医说吃了退烧药也没用，还不让人近身，建议王俊凯带人去医院看诊吊水。

 

　　王俊凯一把将人抱起，小朋友看清抱他的人是谁倒是主动往他怀里钻，嘴里还嚷嚷不用去医院，王俊凯拧起眉心掂了掂怀里的重量，把人抱稳了点，「不许任性，生病了就该看医生。」

 

　　易烊千玺揪着王俊凯衣襟，整张脸红扑扑，「不是生病！」

 

　　直到被王俊凯塞进车里，易烊千玺还不忘扯着王俊凯的衣袖，「不去医院！真的不是生病！」

 

　　「啧！不是生病是什么？」王俊凯摸摸易烊千玺额头，明明是比平时还烫，只当小朋友在闹，拉起手煞打档转方向盘，踩着油门就想往医院去，等红灯时不忘扭头看看易烊千玺的状况。

 

　　「……是发情期！」

 

　　啊？王俊凯闻言又一次扭头看他，然而这一看差点就把煞车当油门给踩了。

 

　　双腿弯起在椅子上背对自己缩成一球的易烊千玺，环抱着双臂又扭又抖，乌黑的发丝下不知何时多出了雪白蓬松的长长兔耳，包裹在运动裤下的尾椎处还鼓鼓的。

 

　　「？？？」王俊凯瞪大眼，以为自己出现了幻觉，伸手就往那白白粉粉耸拉着的兔耳朵揪住一扯，入手的感觉他妈的十分真实。

 

　　「噫！」易烊千玺猛然一颤，浑身泛红，缩起肩膀回头看王俊凯，「小凯哥哥，别扯……」

 

　　「怎么回事？」王俊凯忍不住又在毛茸茸的滑顺毛皮上撸了两把，易烊千玺小脸扑红夹着双腿扭扭捏捏，都快急哭了，「你别摸了！我我我会……那个的！」

 

 

**06.**

 

　　王俊凯用西装外套把易烊千玺包住，下了车库连忙抱着人回家，进了家门后把小朋友放到沙发上，易烊千玺却紧紧揪着他不放手，脸颊潮/红气息不稳，兔耳朵抖了抖，声音里都带着点哭腔，「小凯哥哥……」

 

　　王俊凯凌乱中异常冷静，掏出手机疯狂给王凯莉打电话，那女人却怎样都不接，而易烊千玺已经在那儿抽抽搭搭，泪光闪闪，「你不要讨厌我，你不是说你喜欢兔兔吗？呜呜呜……」

 

　　「我不是我没有！」

 

　　王俊凯快疯了，他希望有人能来打醒他，最好是下一秒睁眼就会看到秘书跟他说总裁您刚刚开会睡着了快醒醒。

 

　　然而现实是易烊千玺蹭到他身上，委屈兮兮的喊热喊难受，拜托小凯哥哥帮帮他。

 

　　王俊凯看着易烊千玺脑袋上雪白的兔耳，还有这副情欲难耐的模样，终于理解为什么王凯莉问他要兔子还是要小朋友，为什么王凯莉跟他说不要大惊小怪，以及为什么易烊千玺在吃兔兔这件事上反应那么大。

 

　　现实世界真迷幻。

 

 

**07.**

 

　　王俊凯起身想把易烊千玺抱进房，然而这只小兔子却黏他黏得紧，扒在他身上扭扭蹭蹭，两人没走几步就双双跌倒，幸好滚在地毯上也不疼。

 

　　「哥哥…小凯哥哥──」易烊千玺面颊泛红，骑坐在王俊凯腰上，小屁股扭啊扭，胯间不断往前耸动，包在运动裤下的分身已经站起，顶着王俊凯蹭。

 

　　「我操……」王俊凯见易烊千玺开始扯自己的衣服，也不想忍了，那圆滚滚肉嘟嘟的窄小屁股正压在他胯上挤来挤去，隔着西装裤都能感受到弹软温热的触感，都被易烊千玺给蹭硬了。

 

　　王俊凯双手摸上易烊千玺的屁股，沿着裤缝把手伸进去，掐揉上臀肉前先摸到一撮毛茸茸的小尾巴，王俊凯顺手抓住，易烊千玺便弹了一下，吓是被吓着了，兔耳朵瞬间捋直，眼睛圆睁，弓着腰惊喘出声，小脸嫣红浑身颤抖，短促呻吟后又全身瘫软下来，趴伏在王俊凯胸前喘着气。

 

　　「……不会吧？」王俊凯见他这副高潮的反应，手在裤子里顺着温润的肌肤，溜过窄腰滑到前面，掌心里触到一片黏腻，易烊千玺居然射了。

 

　　「呜、我还要…」小朋友那里被王俊凯摸摸捏捏没几下，又颤巍巍立起来，双手揪着王俊凯衣领，眼眶红红，噘着嘴扭腰，「小凯哥哥…」

 

　　王俊凯深吸口气，把自己和易烊千玺的衣裤都给扒了，翻身就把光溜溜的小兔子压在地上，易烊千玺红着脸颊耳朵，浑身白嫩的肌肤全染着一层淡淡粉色，连手指脚尖都透着粉红，看起来脆弱又可口。

 

　　小兔子还挺懂事，不用人哄就知道把腿打开，夹住欺身压上来的王俊凯，大腿卡在他腰间磨蹭，声音酥酥软软，「小凯哥哥我喜欢你。」

 

　　王俊凯被他又蹭又喊的早就硬得发疼，凑上前咬住那粉粉软软的嘴唇，虎牙啃着圆润唇珠吸吮舔咬，舌尖撬开齿列朝内探进，勾起对方的舌头交缠，滑溜湿热的吻让易烊千玺更难耐了，双腿勾在王俊凯后背借力抬起自己的腰，前端蹭着王俊凯同样硬挺的地方，手紧攀住王俊凯，巴不得能跟他有更多的肌肤接触面积。

 

　　王俊凯捧住易烊千玺雪白像奶团子一样柔软的臀肉，又搓又挤，中指顺势滑进臀间，摸上缝隙，指尖探入时惊觉里头湿热又滑顺，软肉吸附上来，紧绞着他的手指不放，易烊千玺哼咛两声，扭着屁股似乎是要王俊凯更深入点。

 

　　中指顺利的插到底，易烊千玺也没什么不适的样子，就是红着眼尾嗯嗯呻吟，小屁股扭呀扭，小兔耳抖呀抖。

 

　　王俊凯索性放胆将手指在里头抽插转动，不知道捅哪了，易烊千玺夹在他腰间的腿猛然使劲，大腿肌肉紧绷，嘴里的声音更甜腻了几分，性器前端抖着吐出了些许液体，「啊、哥哥，你、你再摸摸我……」

 

　　小兔子浪起来没边，王俊凯实在受不了他这模样，三根指头全插进去，对着那处戳弄，不时勾起手指挤压，易烊千玺没两下就嗯啊着又高潮了，射的量不多，叫得倒是挺勾人。

 

　　王俊凯借着他射出的液体抹在自己硬热的粗大性器上，冠状圆润的龟头顶住粉嫩嫩湿淋淋的穴口，王俊凯亲了亲易烊千玺微张着喘息的嘴，扳开柔嫩的臀肉，将前端挤了进去。

 

　　「啊……」易烊千玺指尖抓抠进王俊凯的背肌，脚板打直脚趾蜷曲，全身绷紧着感受那撑开自己的粗大，穴口努力收缩着将那根肉刃吞吃进去，眼神带着迷茫水气，嘴里却不忘喊着，「哥哥好大。」

 

　　王俊凯听着这又娇又撩人的喘气呜咽哪还顾得上绅士，一捅到底，囊袋拍打在易烊千玺的臀肉上，恨不得也能一起塞进去，分享里头又湿又软的温柔乡。

 

　　易烊千玺仰着脑袋直喘，过没两下又用脚跟踢踢王俊凯的屁股，鼓着脸颊眼巴巴的看他，「你快动呀。」

 

　　嘶！小兔子发起情来，平时乖乖软软小白兔都成了骚骚浪浪小淫兔，又纯又欲的特质在易烊千玺身上发挥极致，王俊凯拍拍他白软有弹性的臀部，把白嫩嫩的肌肤都拍出了红印，接着扣住他细瘦能盈握的腰肢，些许退出，又猛力挺进。

 

　　粗硬的性器操开里头滑软湿热的内壁，抽出时还能感受到软肉紧紧吸绞挽留，王俊凯直起身体，双手捞过易烊千玺夹在挤腰侧的小白腿，扣住他的膝窝将那两条线条紧实又修长漂亮的腿分得更开，好方便他挺着腰杆操干。

 

　　私处大开的感觉并没有让易烊千玺羞耻，只是半阖着湿润的双眼张嘴呜呜叫喊，扭着腰配合王俊凯挺进的频率，小屁股撅起扭动，寻着那处能让自己获得更大快感的角度。

 

　　硕大的龟头随着捣入的动作不时擦过前列腺，易烊千玺激动得抓耙着王俊凯的手臂，「嗯啊、那里……哥哥快点！」

 

　　王俊凯尝试了几次，终于拿捏到让易烊千玺皱眉喘息、浪叫不止的操干角度，打桩似的挺着腰臀，把粗硬的肉柱往深处捅，雪白的双臀间紧紧夹着自己那处，湿滑的液体被操得打出白沫，随着抽插动作发出咕滋水声，窄小的穴口被撑到极致，周围一圈捅入时挤压发白，抽出后又能瞥见嫣红软肉。

 

　　易烊千玺被干得有些发晕，后背在地上随着王俊凯的耸动摩擦地毯，雪白的兔耳更是垂在两旁，跟羊毛白地毯几乎融为一体，只有晃动时的粉红内耳能让它们有所区分。

 

　　「啊……」兔子的高潮来得容易又迅速，更何况是王俊凯这番激烈的顶弄，易烊千玺甜腻的尖叫出声，小屁股抖了两下，前方性器颤抖着吐出精水，凹着的腰也瘫软下来，双腿无力的被王俊凯架着晃动。

 

　　可王俊凯还没干完，将软绵绵气喘呼呼的小兔子翻过身去，捞起他的腰让他跪好，而易烊千玺浑身无力，上半身贴着地，在王俊凯的手离开他的腰改去掐屁股后又没了支撑点，只能塌着腰噘起臀部趴跪着。

 

　　王俊凯掐开他白嫩的臀肉，露出那处还泛着湿润水光，被撑开太久来不及完全缩阖的穴口，正努力翕张着，王俊凯扶着自己尚且硬挺的性器又捅了进去，收缩着的嫩肉再度包覆先前的侵入者，完美接纳尺寸巨大的形状。

 

　　「呜……」易烊千玺手指揪着底下的毛毯，小屁股被撞得发出啪啪声，雪白毛绒的小尾巴忍不住抖抖，耸拉在两侧的兔耳还随着王俊凯不时顶到敏感处而搧动。

 

　　王俊凯单手掐着易烊千玺的腿根，把被顶得往前滑的小兔子抓回来，另一手揪着他颤抖的尾巴轻轻拉扯，惹得易烊千玺受不了，抽抽搭搭喊他，让王俊凯别摸了。

 

　　王俊凯俯下身吻了吻小白兔光洁滑嫩的背脊，清瘦的蝴蝶骨随着他的动作弓起，虎牙在上方留下印记，啃得易烊千玺有点疼，但王俊凯接下来得举动才更让他被肏得发疯。

 

　　王俊凯分开他的腿，整个身体的重量都压了上来，粗长的性器更是深深捅入，易烊千玺感觉自己像是被钉在地上不得动弹，而那处被捅得麻痒酸软的交合还在继续，每一次插入都让他嘴里呜咽出声，喊着不要了。

 

　　不知道是第几次抽插，王俊凯覆上他的手与他十指紧扣，下身往内狠狠一挺，将汩汩精液全射在软嫩湿热的肉穴里。

 

 

**08.**

 

　　王俊凯抱着易烊千玺半躺在浴缸内，易烊千玺缩起腿靠在他胸前，还能看见因趴跪在地上而摩/擦通红的膝盖浮出水面，王俊凯摸了摸那处嫩薄的肌肤，心里才刚浮现出一丝愧疚，胸膛就被沾湿的诡异毛绒感扫了一下。

 

　　王俊凯这才想起还有件很重要的事没问呢。

 

 

　　「……你是兔子？」王俊凯斟酌过后才开口，本来是想问是什么东西，但又怕伤了小朋友的心。

 

　　浑身泛着氤氲水气的小兔子白里透红，有些晕呼呼的，耳朵尾巴也没能收回去，闻言僵了僵，本来还蹭着王俊凯下巴的脑袋抬起，用水润的、还晕红着的双眼看他，小嘴一撇，可怜兮兮，「你不喜欢吗？」

 

　　这他妈是喜不喜欢的问题吗？

 

 

　　王俊凯往后一靠，抬手扶额，揉了揉跳动的太阳穴，「你解释一下？」

 

　　「……我们家都有兔子尾巴跟耳朵的，从出生就这样了，我怎么知道嘛。」易烊千玺噘着嘴，接收到王俊凯审视的目光，只好硬着头皮继续说，「……平、平常跟大家也没什么不一样呀！你看我尹柯哥哥还不是当王牌捕手当的好好的！」

 

　　「尹柯也是……兔子？」

 

 

　　「对啊！」易烊千玺扳着手指给他数，什么刘艳芬啊千智赫啊都是他们兔兔家族的一员！

 

　　「我靠…」王俊凯努力吸收并且转化这些消息，觉得人生观被刷新了一轮，也终于知道为啥这几个家伙都长得一副白白软软的样子了。

 

　　「那王凯莉干嘛把你塞来我家？」

 

 

　　「因为……因为我快成年了啊！」易烊千玺双手抱着自己的膝盖，半张小脸沉进水里，脸颊浮现朵朵晕红。

 

　　「嗯？」王俊凯被他这么一说，才惊觉自己刚才好像干了不得了的事，这小朋友未成年啊操。

 

　　像是看出王俊凯扭曲表情下的想法，易烊千玺连忙说：「我们族发/情了就是成年了！」

 

 

　　王俊凯懊恼地抹了把脸，抬眼目光都有些凶狠，「所以你为什么是来我家啊！」

 

 

　　小白兔被这一吼吓着了，兔耳朵飞起，整个人缩着肩膀一惊，瞪圆的双眼马上就积蓄了水光，眨眨眼就能流下泪来，抿着嘴好委屈，「因为我喜欢你嘛！」成年的第一次发/情就是想跟王俊凯度过啊！

 

 

　　「尹柯哥哥打球的时候你去看了！你还让我坐你肩膀上！」小兔子越说越难过，「你都忘了！」

 

　　王俊凯见了马上把他搂进怀里哄，头脑风暴了好几秒，这才想起了点画面，「你是那个流鼻涕的小团子啊？」

 

　　这都十年前了，谁会记得！

 

　　「你才流鼻涕！」易烊千玺羞愤地咬了口王俊凯的下颚，他可是兔兔族里数一数二的漂亮崽崽！

 

 

**09.**

 

 

　　易烊千玺真的跟兔子似的，几乎每天都要发/情，动不动就扑到王俊凯身上喊小凯哥哥人家想做。

 

　　平时还可以忍到放学下班，但一个月里总有一周特别难忍，王俊凯好几次都会开到一半就去学校把人接回家处理，忍不住了还在地下车库里搞过几次，没羞没臊。

 

　　但日日夜夜也不是办法，王俊凯联系上「被出国」的易家父母，请教兔子发/情的问题，总有办法不耽误日常生活的吧！不然尹柯遇上重要比赛还腿软整天想日不是很荒唐嘛！

 

　　「啊？有药可以吃的，吃了能控制每个月发/情的日子呢？烊烊没告诉你吗？」

 

　　行，王俊凯挂了电话后悲剧的发现，狡兔不只是三窟还两洞，都欠喂饱。

 

 

**10.**

 

　　王俊凯看着刚做完运动在床上睡到昏天暗地四仰八叉的小白兔，被子乱蹬，毛茸茸的兔耳朵和小尾巴也不知道要收起来，雪白的短毛总是落在枕套床铺上。

 

　　王俊凯深深叹了口气，处女座的洁癖躲过猫躲过狗，却没躲过一只兔子。


End file.
